17/35
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 35-وَأَوْفُوا الْكَيْلَ إِذا كِلْتُمْ وَزِنُواْ بِالقِسْطَاسِ الْمُسْتَقِيمِ ذَلِكَ خَيْرٌ وَأَحْسَنُ تَأْوِيلاً Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 35-Ve evfûl keyle izâ kiltum vezinû bil kıstâsil mustekîm(mustekîmi), zâlike hayrun ve ahsenu te’vîlâ(te’vîlen). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve evfû el keyle : ve ölçüyü tam ifa edin (yerine getirin) * 2. izâ : olduğu zaman * 3. kiltum : ölçtünüz * 4. vezinû : tartın * 5. bi el kıstâsi : kıstas ile, ölçü ile, adaletle * 6. el mustekîmi : doğru olarak * 7. zâlike : işte bu * 8. hayrun : daha hayırlı * 9. ve ahsenu : ve ahsen, en güzel, daha güzel * 10. te'vîlen : te'vîl (yorum) bakımından Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 35-Bir şey ölçtüğünüz vakit ölçeği tam tutun, tarttığınız şeyi doğru teraziyle tartın. Bu, hem daha hayırlıdır size, hem sonucu daha güzeldir. Ali Bulaç Meali * 35-Ölçtüğünüz zaman ölçüyü tam tutun ve dosdoğru bir tartıyla tartın; bu, daha hayırlıdır ve sonuç bakımından daha güzeldir. Ahmet Varol Meali * 35-Ölçtüğünüz zaman ölçüyü tam tutun ve doğru bir tartıyla tartın. Bu daha hayırlı ve sonuç bakımından da daha güzeldir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 35-Bir şeyi ölçtüğünüz zaman, ölçüyü tam tutun, doğru teraziyle tartın. Böyle yapmak, sonuç itibariyle daha güzel ve daha iyidir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 35-Ölçtüğünüzde ölçmeyi tam yapın, doğru terazi ile tartın. Bu daha hayırlı, sonuç bakımından daha güzeldir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 35-Ölçtüğünüz zaman tastamam ölçün ve doğru terazi ile tartın. Bu, hem daha iyidir hem de neticesi bakımından daha güzeldir. Edip Yüksel Meali * 35-Ölçtüğünüz zaman ölçüyü tam yapın ve doğru teraziyle tartın. Elbette bu daha iyidir ve sonucu daha güzeldir. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 35-Ölçtüğünüz vakit tam ve doğru terazi ile tartın; bu hem hayırlı, hem de sonuç bakımından daha güzeldir. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 35-Ölçtüğünüz vakıt da tam ölçün ve doğru terazi ile tartın, bu hem hayırlı hem de akıbetçe daha güzeldir. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 35-Ve ölçtüğünüz zaman ölçüye tam riâyette bulunun ve dosdoğru terazi ile tartınız. Bu hayırlıdır ve akıbeti daha güzeldir. Muhammed Esed * 35-Ve ölçtüğünüz zaman ölçüyü tam tutun; tartıyı da doğru teraziyle yapın: böylesi (sizin için) daha iyi, daha yararlı ve sonuç olarak da daha güzel olacaktır. Suat Yıldırım * 35-Ölçtüğünüz zaman dürüst olun, tam ölçün. Doğru terazi ile tartın. Bu hem ticaretiniz için daha hayırlı, hem de âkıbet yönünden daha güzeldir. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 35-Ölçtüğünüz zaman ölçüyü tam yapın, doğru terazi ile tartın. Bu daha iyidir, sonuç bakımından da daha güzeldir. Şaban Piriş Meali * 35-Bir şeyi tarttığınız zaman, tam tartın. Doğru terazi ile tartın. Bu hayırlıdır ve sonuç itibariyle de en iyisidir. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 35-Ölçtüğünüzde tastamam ölçün; tartıyı doğru terazi ile yapın. Bu daha hayırlıdır; neticesi de daha güzeldir. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 35-Ölçtüğünüz zaman tam ve dürüst ölçün. Hilesiz teraziyle tartın. Bu, hem hayırlı hem de sonuç bakımından güzeldir. Yusuf Ali (English) * 35-Give full measure when ye measure, and weigh with a balance that is straight: that is the most fitting and the most advantageous in the final determination.(2221) M. Pickthall (English) * 35- Fill the measure when ye measure, and weigh with a right balance; that is meet, and better in the end. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 35- Ölçtüğünüz zaman tam ölçün ve doğru terazi ile tartın. Bu hem daha hayırlıdır ve sonuç itibariyle de daha güzeldir. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *35- Ölçtüğünüz zaman ölçüyü tam tutun ve dosdoğru bir tartıyla tartın;(40) bu, daha hayırlıdır ve sonuç bakımından daha güzeldir.(41) 36- Hakkında bilgin olmayan şeyin ardına düşme; çünkü kulak, göz ve kalb, bunların hepsi ondan sorumludur.(42) 37- Yeryüzünde böbürlenerek yürüme; çünkü sen ne yeri yarabilirsin, ne dağlara boyca ulaşabilirsin.(43) 38- Bütün bunlar, kötülüğü olan, Rabbinin katında da hoş olmayanlardır.(44) 39- Bunlar, Rabbinin sana hikmet olarak vahyettiği şeylerdir. Rabbin ile beraber başka ilahlar kılma, yoksa yerilmiş, kovulmuş olarak cehenneme bırakılırsın.(45) AÇIKLAMA 40. Bu emir sadece bireylere hitap etmez. Bu emir cadde ve pazarlarda alış verişlerin gerçek ölçü ve tartılara uyup uymadığını kontrol etmeyi, tartı ve ölçünün eksiltilmesini kanun zoruyla önlemeyi İslâm devletinin görevlerinden biri haline getirmektedir. Sonraları bütün ticari işlerde ve ekonomik ilişkilerdeki haksızlığı ortadan kaldırmak devletin görevleri arasında değerlendirildi. 41. Yani, "Onun sonu bu dünyada da ahirette de iyi olacaktır." Böyle davranmanın sonu bu dünyada iyidir, çünkü alıcı ile satıcı arasında karşılıklı güven yaratır. Bunun sonucu ticaret gelişir ve genel bir refah yaşanır. Ahirete gelince, orada akıbet sadece temizlik, adalet ve Allah korkusuna dayanır. 42. "Bilmediğin şeyin ardına düşme" ayetinin anlamı çok geniştir. Hem bireysel hem de toplumsal hayatta kişinin "bilgi" yerine tahmin ve zanna uymamasını gerektirir. Bu emir, İslâm hayatının ahlâkî, hukukî, siyasî ve idarî tüm yönlerini kapsar ve bilim, sanat ve eğitim için de geçerlidir. Bu emir, toplumun insan hayatında "bilgi" yerine "tahmine" uymanın ortaya çıkardığı bir çok meseleden korur. İslâm ahlâkı şunları gerektirir: Şüpheden kaçın ve araştırmaksızın hiç bir birey veya grubu suçlama! Kanunda, hiç kimsenin aleyhinde yeterli araştırma yapılmaksızın işlem yürütülemeyeceği şeklinde sürekli bir ilke vardır. Soruşturma sırasında sadece şüphe nedeniyle bir kimseyi tutuklamak, dövmek veya hapsetmek yasaktır. Dış ilişkilerde de, soruşturma ve araştırma yapmaksızın hiç bir harekete girişilmeyeceği ve söylentilerin ortalıkta dolaşmasına izin verilmeyeceği şeklinde belirlenmiş dengeli bir politika izlenmelidir. Aynı şekilde eğitimde de sadece tahmin, varsayım ve akıldışı teorilere dayanan bilimler kabul edilmez. Her şeyin ötesinde bu cümle hurafe ve batıl inançları kökten kesip atmaktadır. Çünkü bu emir, müminlere sadece Allah ve Peygamberi tarafından öğretilen "bilgi"ye dayanan şeyleri kabul etmeleri gerektiğini bildirmektedir. 43. Burada kibirli ve zorba insanların davranışları eleştirilmektedir ve sadece birey için değil İslâm toplumunun toplu tavrı için de geçerlidir. Bu hidayet ve yol gösterme nedeniyle, bu kurallar (manifesto) üzerine, Medine'de kurulan İslâm devletinin yöneticileri ve kumandanları her tür kibir, zorbalık, gurur, kendini beğenme, yüksekten bakma gibi özelliklerden uzak kalmışlardır. O denli ki, savaş alanında bile gurur ve kibire neden olacak en ufak bir söz bile sarfetmemişlerdir. Onların giyecekleri, yiyecekleri, evleri ve binekleri hep sade ve basit olmuştur. Kısacası onların tacirleri "büyüklenenler" gibi değil, alçak gönüllü insanlar gibiydi. Bu nedenle onlar hiç bir zaman fethettikleri şehrin halkını kibir ve gururla korkutup ezmemişlerdir. 44. Yani, "Allah, haram olan hiç bir şeyin yapılmasından hoşlanmaz" veya başka bir deyişle "Allah bu emirlerden herhangi birine karşı gelinmesinden hoşlanmaz." 45. Gerçi bu ayette hitap Hz. Peygamber'edir (s.a) , fakat diğer bir çok ayette olduğu gibi gerçek muhatap tüm insanlardır. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *35. Ve ölçtüğünüz zaman ölçüyü tam tutun; tartıyı da doğru (44) teraziyle yapın: böylesi için daha iyi, daha yararlı ve sonuç olarak da daha güzel olacaktır. 44 - Lafzen, "dosdoğru" (müstakîm) -Kur'an'ın anlam dokusu içinde ister istemez manevî ya da ruhanî ve ahlakî çağrışım taşıyan bir terim. Böyle olduğu için, 6:152'deki benzer ifadede olduğu gibi, yukarıdaki buyruk da sadece ticarî alış verişler için değil, insanlar arası bütün ilişkiler için geçerlidir. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *35. Ve ölçtüğünüz zaman ölçüye tam riayette bulunun ve dosdoğru terazi ile tartınız. Bu hayırlıdır ve akibeti daha güzeldir. 35. Bu mübarek âyetler de insanlara aiış-verişlerinde doğruluktan ayrılmamalırmı, bilgi sahibi olmadıkları meselelere karışmamalarını yeryüzünde kibirli bir tarzda yürümemelerini ve kendi mesuliyetlerini düşünerek öyle çirkin şeyleri tercih etmemelerini hatırlatmaktadır. Şöyle ki: (Ve) bir şeyi başkalarına satıp da (ölçtüğünüz zaman ölçüye tam riayette bulunun) noksan bir şeyi tam göstermeyin, başkalarının hakkına tecavüz etmeyin ve tartılacak bir şeyi tartınca da (dosdoğru terazi ile tartınız) insanların zararına harekette bulunmayın. (Bu) yolda hareket, böyle ölçüye ve teraziye dikkat, sizin için dünyada da, ahirette de (hayırlıdır) insan bu sebeple dünyada kötü bir ad almaktan kurtulur, ahirette de azaba uğramaz (ve) bunun (akibeti daha güzeldir) çünki böyle doğrulukla hareket eden bir kimse, dünyada güzelce tanınır, kendisine kalpler yönelir, ekonomi alanında başarılı olur, ahirette de bu doğruluğunnu sevabına kavuşur..